L'Imagination
by namille
Summary: 'Jade posa ses mains et sentit un faible battement pulser tout contre ses paumes. La magie était présente ici, comme dans chaque parcelle de son corps. Et ça, Jade le ressentait de tout son être.'


Bonjour bonjour !

Heu, donc aujourd'hui je vous présente ma première fic, mon petit bébé à moi que je prépare depuis un peu moins d'un an.

Alors pour vous prévenir (mais pas pour vous décourager), cette fic est un OC complet, c'est juste mes personnages à moi que j'ai inventés toute seule comme une grande, donc faut pas vous attendre à retrouver des persos que vous connaissez.

Ensuite... ben déjà c'est pas bien malin comme fic, déjà parce que bien que j'ai pas mal bossé dessus, je suis très peu sûr de moi en ce qui concerne mon talent d'écrivaine, donc vous attendez pas à une super fic super bien écrite et tout. Enfin bon, après vous n'avez qu'à vous faire votre propre opinion.

Une dernière chose avant de commencer :

Disclaimer : le monde de la magie, les personnages et l'histoire du canon n'appartiennent qu'à J.K. Rowling (la grande, l'unique!) et seulement à elle, en revanche, les personnages de cette fic ainsi que son histoire n'appartiennent qu'à moi.

Voilà, donc je suis sûr d'avoir oublié quelque chose mais au pire je le préciserai plus tard.

Donc, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1

Jade ouvrit les yeux mais les referma aussitôt, éblouie par le soleil. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était réveillée, plongée dans une sorte de semi-conscience brumeuse dont il lui avait fallu extrêmement de volonté pour s'en dégager. Elle s'étira, ses bras touchant le montant de son lit, puis se releva, s'assit sur le bord du lit et jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil.

Il indiquait dix heures. Si aujourd'hui était journée de cours, ses parents l'auraient réveillée à l'heure elle n'avait donc pas à aller au lycée aujourd'hui. Un petit coup d'œil à son calendrier l'en assura on était jour férié, le jeudi précédant le week-end de Pâques, plus précisément. Elle soupira en se demandant pourquoi son lycée décidait de les faire travailler le vendredi de Pâques, officiellement jour férié en Grande-Bretagne, alors qu'ils avaient le jeudi de libre. C'était assez bizarre, mais après tout, Jade n'allait pas s'en plaindre, tant qu'ils avaient un jour férié...

La jeune fille se leva de son lit et enfila directement un gilet. Il faisait tout de même un peu froid, même pour une journée ensoleillée d'av- Jade se stoppa net dans ses pensées. Elle avait l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose de super important, quelque chose qui lui revint quand elle se remémora les pensées qui lui traversaient l'esprit un dizaine de secondes plus tôt. ''Le jeudi précédant le week-end de Pâques'' ?

Poussant une exclamation d'effarement, Jade se jeta sur son calendrier et l'arracha du mur. Elle vérifia la date du jour et poussa un cri de joie tout en envoyant le calendrier dire bonjour à son armoire. Elle ramassa le pauvre tas de papier informe et le jeta sur son lit, avant d'entamer une appropriée mais totalement ridicule -et surtout totalement exagérée- danse de la joie.

Jade continua ainsi quelques instants et, alors qu'elle entamait un tour sur elle-même perchée sur une seule jambe, le bruit de la chasse d'eau retentit. Par réflexe, elle tourna la tête vers le bruit et ne vit donc pas son pied se poser sur une jupe qui traînait par terre, ce qui la fit immanquablement s'écrouler par terre avec peu d'élégance. Elle fut aussitôt secouée d'un rire nerveux bien qu'elle se soit fait assez mal. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et Jade vit sa mère passer la tête par l'ouverture :

- Ça va, ma puce ? demanda sa mère.

Jade se mordit la lèvre pour essayer de calmer son rire et acquiesça.

- Bon, fit sa mère tout en refermant la porte.

Jade eut à peine le temps de commencer à penser à se relever que sa mère avait déjà ré-ouvert la porte et lui lançait d'un ton joyeux :

- Joyeux anniversaire, au fait !

Jade lui sourit alors que sa mère repartait pour de bon. Elle se releva et épousseta son pyjama avant de ré-entamer une danse de la joie plus modérée. Elle le sentait bien, aujourd'hui allait être une journée fantastique !

* * *

Jade attrapa une serviette tout en enjambant le rebord de la baignoire et s'enroula dans le coton moelleux. Elle se posta devant le miroir avant d'essuyer la buée sur la glace à l'aide d'un mouchoir, puis s'attela à une observation poussée de son visage pour repérer des éventuels signes de vieillesse -non pas qu'elle s'attendait à en trouver beaucoup à dix-sept ans.

Au bout de cinq minutes d'observation, elle ne décela aucune ride et aucun cheveux blancs, et eut tout le loisir de remarquer qu'elle n'avait guère changer entre le veille et le jour même.

Elle avait toujours son carré de bouclettes blondes, ses yeux marrons foncés, son petit nez, son teint bronzé et les petites fossettes qui se formaient quand elle souriait rien n'avait changé.

Jade se détourna de la glace et enleva sa serviette pour la poser sur... enfin pour la poser. Elle enfila des sous-vêtements avant de s'habiller d'un jean bleu foncé, d'un tee-shirt à manches longues marron et d'une petite veste noire sans manches. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux sans les coiffer, se mit un peu de khôl sous les yeux et sortit dans la salle bain- après y avoir rangé le bordel qu'elle laissait sans même savoir comment.

Elle passa dans sa chambre pour mettre de petites bottines beiges et plates et descendit ensuite retrouver ses parents dans la cuisine pour prendre le petit-déjeuner.

Son père lui souhaita un joyeux anniversaire tout en lui fourrant une assiette remplie à ras-bord et qui dégageait une délicieuse odeur, assiette que Jade eut à peine le temps de commencer avant que sa mère ne lui expose le programme de la journée :

- Nous partons dans une demi-heure chez Lise pour déjeuner avec Luke, sa femme -sa mère s'arrêta et balaya l'air de sa main- enfin bref avec toute la famille, on espère être rentré vers quinze heures, mais tu connais ta tante, avec elle il faut toujours qu'un repas dure quatre heures, soupira sa mère en levant les yeux au ciel.

Jade sourit à la remarque il est vrai que les déjeuners avec la famille de sa mère avait tendance à s'éterniser.

- Bref, continua cette dernière, après le déjeuner tu es libre, comme prévu.

Jade hocha la tête tandis qu'elle finissait son assiette. Elle eut ensuite à peine le temps de ranger sa chambre -et là non plus, elle ne savait pas comment sa chambre pouvait être aussi mal rangée alors qu'elle était encore impeccable _la veille_- avant que sa mère ne l'appelle pour partir.

* * *

Jade et ses parents arrivèrent chez Lise vers midi, ce qui fait un peu paniquer l'hystérique de l'organisation qu'était la tante de Jade. Lise n'oublia pourtant pas d'embrasser Jade sur les deux joues avant de l'embarquer à l'intérieur pour lui parler de l'importance de sa dix-septième année. Jade reçut ensuite des vœux chaleureux de la part de sa famille -ce qui dura une bonne demi-heure- avant qu'ils ne puissent enfin se mettre à table.

Le déjeuner se passa tranquillement malgré le fait que Jade dut supporter toutes les questions franchement dénuées d'intérêt que lui posaient ses oncles et tantes -"alors, ça fait quoi d'avoir dix-sept ans ?"- mais elle se sentit tout de même chanceuse d'être autant entourée pour son anniversaire.

Après le dessert, on avait invité Jade à ouvrir ses cadeaux -et ce fut sans doute une magnifique robe bleue qui lui plut le plus parmi les présents qu'elle reçut. Ce fut ensuite embrassades et câlins en tout genre avant le départ -car l'horloge annonçait tout de même presque quinze heures-, sachant que tous ne se reverraient pas avant le prochain anniversaire -fallait pas pousser non plus.

Jade repartit peu après avec ses parents.

* * *

Jade s'étira comme un chat en sortant de la voiture. Elle se dépêcha ensuite de monter dans sa chambre ses amies l'avaient invitées chez l'une d'entre elles pour une petite réunion entre copines.

Jade ouvrit son armoire, arrangea un peu sa tenue, se recoiffa et se remaquilla légèrement puis, satisfaite de son apparence, redescendit dans le salon. Elle y trouva sa mère, devant l'ordinateur, une main soutenant son menton. Jade se racla la gorge et sourit à sa mère quand celle-ci lui accorda son attention.

- Je sors toujours ce soir ? Demanda Jade.

Sa mère haussa un sourcil et jeta un œil sur l'écran.

- Oui, toujours, lui répondit-elle.

Jade hocha la tête tandis que son sourire s'élargissait.

- Bon, bah, je vais chez Nola.

Jade regarda sa mère acquiescer et se dirigea vers la porte.

* * *

Jade marchait d'un bon pas. Nola n'habitait qu'à quelques pâtés de maison de chez elle, c'est pourquoi elle n'arriva devant le pas de la porte de son amie que cinq minutes après être partie. Jade sonna et retint difficilement un sourire amusée en entendant ses amies s'affoler à l'intérieur. Elle regarda sa montre en vérifiant bien qu'elle avait une demi-heure d'avance sur l'heure prévue et pouffa de rire. Jade, où l'art d'emmerder les autres.

La porte s'ouvrit finalement sur Nola qui lui adressa un grand sourire.

- Salut, dit-elle.

- Bonjour, répondit Jade.

Les deux filles se sourirent avant que Nola ne se jette soudainement sur son amie pour la prendre dans les bras et lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire en hurlant.

Jade se lui rendit son étreinte avant de se reculer et de vérifier si elle n'était pas encore sourde.

- Je me demande vraiment pourquoi je suis encore amie avec toi, on dirait que ton plus grand rêve dans la vie, c'est de me rendre sourde.

Nola ne s'offusqua même pas à la remarque.

- Je t'en prie, tu adores quand je fais ça.

Jade haussa un sourcil surpris avant de sourire largement.

- Et j'en suis toujours la première surprise.

Nola lui rendit son sourire avant de la prendre par le bras et de l'entraîner à l'intérieur. Les deux filles reprirent une expression plus mesurée et pénétrèrent dans le salon de Nola où se trouvaient toutes les autres personnes de leur petite bande.

Les quatre filles lui sautèrent dessus pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire et Jade ne put que les repousser en riant. Il y avait tout d'abord Julie et Élodie, avec qui elle était amie depuis plus de six ans, puis Lise et Meg, avec qui Nola et elle avaient sympathisé trois an et demi plus tôt. Ses quatre amies étaient très proches d'elle, même si sa meilleure amie restait Nola.

À part ce petit groupe, Jade pouvait se vanter d'être assez populaire dans son école, si bien qu'elle s'entendait bien avec tout le monde -ce qui l'arrangeait bien.

Jade revint sur Terre quand Nola vint lui demander conseil sur une bonne musique à passer. Jade sourit avant de se mêler au groupe pour fêter comme il se devait son dix-septième anniversaire.

* * *

- Jade ! Viens par ici s'il te plaît !Jade, interrompue dans son conversation avec Lise, se retourna à l'appel de Nola.

Un immense sourire s'étala sur son visage quand elle vit que Nola s'avançait avec un gâteau au chocolat surmonté de dix-sept bougies. Nola lui adressa un sourire par-dessus les flammes des bougies mais reporta bien vite son attention sur le gâteau pour veiller à ce qu'il n'y ait pas d'accident. Elle arriva rapidement vers la table du salon et posa délicatement le plat dessus.

Jade regarda alors sa montre et constata qu'il était bientôt l'heure. En effet, depuis une bonne dizaine d'années, elle avait pris l'habitude de souffler ses bougies à l'heure exacte de sa naissance telle qu'elle lui avait été apprise par ses parents. Elle était donc toujours au taquet jusqu'à l'heure fatidique de seize heures cinquante-sept pour être prête au bon moment. Mais il ne lui restait que six ou sept minutes avant l'heure, si bien que Jade s'avança vers le gâteau.

La suite, Jade n'en eut après que peu de souvenirs et sembla, pour elle, se passer comme dans un rêve. Ses amies s'étaient regroupées autour d'elle et de la table et lui avaient chantée à tue-tête "Joyeux anniversaire", avant de l'inciter à coups de cris aigus à souffler les bougies. Jade n'avait pas pris le temps de faire un vœu pour leur obéir - de toute façon elle n'en faisait jamais - et, tout en vérifiant qu'il était bien l'heure parfaite, souffla ses dix-sept bougies d'un seul coup. Enfin ça, c'est qu'elle escomptait car une s'obstina à rester allumée. Elle prit alors une grande respiration et la souffla. Ce qu'elle ne vit pas et n'apprendrait que quelques années plus tard, c'est que l'heure exacte où elle souffla sa dernière bougie fut seize heures, cinquante-six minutes et trente-huit secondes, soit l'heure précise de sa naissance. Et c'est exactement à cette heure également, au moment précis où cette dernière petite bougie s'éteignit, que toutes les lumières de la maison s'éteignirent également.

* * *

Re valà valà ... bon je sais qu'il se passe rien, mais dans ma tête le premier chapitre de cette fic a toujours du s'arrêter là même si il en existe plus de quatre versions :)

Donc, j'attends vos réactions, dites-moi franchement ce que vous en pensez, si c'est nul, bien, franchement sans intérêt ... Lâchez-vous quoi ^^

En revanche, je n'accepterais aucun commentaire insultant ou franchement négatif sans être constructif. Par contre si vous dites juste que c'est cool et que vous vous arrêtez là, c'est très bien. Ça va pas servir à grand-chose mais c'est très bien.

Enfin bon, faites ce que vous voulez.

Encore une petite chose : pour ce que ça intéresserait, je ne posterais la suite que dans un mois. Et dans le prochain chapitre il se passe un peu plus de chose.

À la prochaine,

Biiiiiizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

namille


End file.
